


patiently, quietly, faithfully, worship me

by degausser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degausser/pseuds/degausser
Summary: “I think he should say yes,” Keith says, but soon gasps as Lotor jerks him back with a sharp tug with in his shoulder length hair. “Sorry, sir,” he gasps, voice throaty and pupils completely blown.“Fuck,” Shiro utters, instantly hard.“I want to watch you fuck him,” Lotor says, soothing his hand down his cheek and letting Keith lean into the touch. He doesn’t seem concerned if anyone overhears, and why would he? Lotor oozes money and could own this establishment with a snap of his fingers. “He’s a good boy that will take your cock like a dream.





	patiently, quietly, faithfully, worship me

**Author's Note:**

> basically, I wanted to write a Shiro/Keith/Lotor oneshot and it just wouldn't let me go!

It’s been a long couple of weeks between his break up with Adam and his following isolation from the world. By the fourth week, Matt breaks into his apartment with a shrill, “IT’S MATTY!” before shoving him into the shower. When Matt gets like this, there is no stopping him and so Shiro ends up showered, hair slicked to his head, and thrown into his tightest pair of jeans in less then thirty minutes flat.

 

“Where are we going?” Shiro questions, taking the white v-neck, moto boots, and leather jacket from Matt’s hands and throwing them on in quick succession.

 

“I know your post break up bod is banging since you can’t stop working out so we’re going out to a club and you’re going to find a hook-up,” Matt insists and Shiro can’t fight the groan that bubbles in his chest as he’s shoved out the door and into Matt’s obnoxious cherry red pickup. It only takes fifteen minutes full of Matt’s off-key singing and borderline questionable driving before they arrive in the parking lot of a sleek nightclub that looks it’s a different tax bracket then Shiro’s meager teacher salary can avoid.

 

Before Shiro can question what is going on, Matt is motioning for him outside of the car and shoving him through the double doors of the club. The bouncers don’t even bat at an eye at them even though there is a line wrapped around the block. The lights are low, bass trembling against the walls, and the dance floor is full of people in designer clothes that must be tailor made for their forms. Quicksilver eye glance toward the VIP section and stop on _him_.

 

He’s perched on Lotor’s knee, unaffected and almost bored, as the rest of Lotor’s crew burst into laughter over something Shiro can’t hear. The stranger is wearing a red moto jacket that clashes against the black lace collar around his neck. He’s strikingly beautiful and even the scar marring his cheek can’t take away from that.

 

Shiro knows Lotor from his off and on again relationship with Allura, which has entered into the off again stage if her long text chain in their group chat is any indication. Shiro doesn’t have much of an opinion on the other male, but Pidge insists that’s because Shiro gets along with just about everyone.

 

Matt slams into his back, letting out a confused noise, and peeking around Shiro’s shoulder. “Damn Lotor doesn’t waste any time on these breaks,” he quips and waves back to Ezor, who has almost fallen out of the booth to signal them over while barely avoiding hitting Axca in the head twice. Zethrid pulls her down, a heavy hand on the nape of her neck, just as they make their way to the table.

 

Up close, Shiro can take in the gorgeous male’s violet eyes and the white crop top, which has an interesting cutover detail over his washboard abs and dips into band of the painted on pleather pants. All of the blood rushes to Shiro’s groin and he averts his eyes with a clearing of his throat.

 

“Hello gentlemen,” Lotor greets. His voice is slow and lazy, arms spread out behind him and a lowball full of whiskey in front of him. “This is Keith,” he introduces, “Keith - there are Allura’s friends - Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“Yo,” Keith murmurs, taking his time to give a two finger wave at Matt out of politeness, before blatantly dragging his eyes down Shiro’s frame. Lotor makes his leg jump, which causes Keith to bounce and breaks his intense gaze. Shiro takes a gasp in, ignoring the knowing look Matt is shooting out of the corner of his eye. Lotor bends, whispering something in Keith’s left ear, which has at least three studs on the lobe and two rings on the helix.

 

Before Matt can drill him for answers, Axca has swept him away to the bar while Ezor and Zethrid follow and veer to the bathroom. It seems like a calculated move, but Shiro, who is generally observant, has missed all the queues.

 

“Sit,” Lotor demands, motioning to the sit next to him while his fingers stroke at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith has become decidedly flushed, but he doesn’t seem unwelcome to the idea of Shiro sitting down with them while his fingers stroke the silken material of Lotor’s shirt. As soon as Shiro does, Lotor pushes forward the glass of alcohol in front of him and motions for Shiro to take it in hand. “Go ahead and drink, it just arrived before you did.”

 

There is a heavily infused energy that wasn’t there before, but Shiro can’t deny he’s interested and so he takes a gulp of the expensive whiskey. The weight of his leather jacket is feeling a bit suffocating, especially as Keith’s eyes track how he licks the remnant of the drink from his lips.

 

“I feel like I walked into the lion’s den,” Shiro jokes. Lotor’s eyes cut across to him, a smirk curling over his lips, and the pulse in Shiro’s neck jumps. This is not a path he should be going down, but he’s can’t say that he isn’t attracted to Allura’s on and off again partner.

 

“You just might have, Shirogane,” Lotor purrs, which sets a shiver down Shiro’s spine and causes him to gulp down the rest of the whiskey. “I have a proposition - if you’re interested, that is.”

 

“I think he should say yes,” Keith says, but soon gasps as Lotor jerks him back with a sharp tug with in his shoulder length hair. “Sorry, sir,” he gasps, voice throaty and pupils completely blown.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro utters, instantly hard.

 

“I want to watch you fuck him,” Lotor says, soothing his hand down his cheek and letting Keith lean into the touch. He doesn’t seem concerned if anyone overhears, and why would he? Lotor oozes money and could own this establishment with a snap of his fingers. “He’s a good boy that will take your cock like a dream.”

 

Keith whines, eyes glazed at the thought and listing toward Shiro, He’s ready to paw at the erection straining against the fabric of his skinny jeans. “Please, sir,” he asks, throwing a pout over his shoulder at Lotor that has Shiro clenching his jaw.

 

“Would you deny him, Shirogane?” Lotor asks, sweeping a hand through his platinum hair. “I think he wants a sample if you want to try before agreeing to the full trail.” He smirks, amused by his own joke.

 

Shiro almost rolls his eyes, but Keith’s plump lower lip has him mesmerized. “Come here, baby boy,” he says and watches the long legged boy crawls over to straddle him instead. “You’re so gorgeous,” he compliments, hand moving to cup the swell of his round ass with ease.

 

“Thank you daddy,” Keith says and smirks at the full body shudder that goes through Shiro at the word. Keith’s fingers soothe down his pecs, thumbing at his nipples through his shirt, before sliding back up to rest on the broadness of his shoulders. “Kiss me, please?”

 

Shiro couldn’t deny that sugarcoated request if he wanted to so he sweeps in, taking those glossy lips with ease. Keith melts against him, and Shiro can’t help sucking in the flesh of his bottom lip, nipping it, and smirking at the low moan that it drags out of the smaller man. When Keith starts to grind his ass down against his erection, Shiro instantly moves to stop him by using his metal arm to grasp at his neck with a brief squeeze, and pulls back until his words puff air against his lips: “bad boy, we’re in public.”

 

Keith whines in reply, attempting to follow his mouth as Shiro leans back further, but Shiro keeps him in place with his hand still around his neck.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Shiro directs toward Lotor and smirks as Keith’s eyes instantly brighten.

 

\---

 

The drive to Lotor’s uptown loft is quick and efficient with the driver while Lotor and Shiro tease Keith, both of their hands tweaking his pierced nipples through his top and cupping his erection through his pants. Lotor whispers that each noise Keith makes means a bite mark and Keith, the little brat he is, whines so loudly that the driver jerkily puts up the partition.

 

“Fifteen,” Lotor says just as the car pulls to a stop in the front of the towering building and the door is opened for them. The three of them ample out and into the elevator, wherein Lotor inserts the keycard that will take them directly to the 50th floor with all the privacy only money can offer.

 

“Strip,” Lotor demands and Shiro’s eyes widen as Keith immediately wiggle his hips out of the pleather pants, revealing the white fabric of the bodysuit hidden beneath. It comes together in the form of a thong and Shiro immediately palms himself at the sight of that luscious ass, eyebrow raised at the sight of teeth marks on the left cheek.

 

“Keep your shoes and bodysuit on,” Shiro interjects, and smirks as Keith eyes him over his shoulder, but complies with ease. He steps out of his pants, leaving on the ankle booties that have half an inch heel and shrugs off his jacket to reveal the bodysuit is sleeveless. Shiro hopes that Keith doesn’t have a problem with restraints because he wants to pin down those lean arms. “What’s your safe word?”

 

“Zarkon,” Keith sasses, and Shiro can’t help the laugh that explodes out of him as Lotor’s face twists into displeasure at the mention of his father.

 

“You brat,” Lotor hisses just as the door to the elevator opens and instead of letting Shiro get his hold on him, he jerks the lithe male to his chest, fingernails digging into the high neck of Keith’s bodysuit before harshly biting the tendon on his neck four times in quick succession. Keith wails, head thrown back against the taller male’s shoulder and Shiro hisses through his teeth. “Now go,” he growls and pushes the dazed male straight into Shiro’s arms, who wastes no time manhandling Keith into a fireman hold and stalking to where he knows the bedroom is located.

 

“What’s your real safe word, baby boy?” He asks as palms Keith’s ass, already planning on how he wants to break him down. Keith squirms against his shoulder, but stills as soon as Shiro lands an openhanded smack to his ass that leaves the imprints of the grooves in his metal hand on his ass.

 

“Voltron,” Keith says as if the word is punched out of him and goes completely slacks against Shiro’s shoulder with a shudder. “Blade to slow down. Two taps to the hand if you wanna choke me,” he says and Shiro can’t help smirking to himself. “You can hold me down with your arm, but I don’t like to be tied down with restraints...on the first time.”

 

There is a story there, but right now isn’t the time to unravel it so Shiro safely deposits Keith on the bed before crawling over him. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” he states, fingers gliding over his thighs and playing with the hem of the bodysuit. He hears Lotor moving into the room, but only hears him sit on the armchair in the corner.

 

“Shirogane,” Lotor calls and smirks as Shiro looks at him over his shoulder. Somehow in the short time it took to get Keith to the bedroom, Lotor has stripped down to a silky robe that is barely tied around his waist and reveals a broad chest that looks delectable. His pale thighs peek out where he has his legs crossed on the armchair in the corner, and he moves a motion for the other male to get up and Shiro follows before he knows what is happening. Lotor reaches out with long fingers, cups Shiro’s jaw, and drags him down into a bruising kiss that lets Shiro know who’s in control of everything tonight. “Now make that slut cry for your cock,” he demands.

 

Shiro grunts, closing his eyes to take a few moments to compose himself as Keith’s breathing increases behind him. Shrugging off his jacket and his white tee, he smirks at the combined gasps of air from both of his spectators. If there is one thing he’s confident in lately, it’s how good his body looks. With steady fingers, he unzips his jeans and turns to see Keith sitting on his knees and inches from the end of the bed. With confident strides, he makes his way over and stops in front of the flushed boy.

 

“What do you want baby boy?” Shiro asks, cock hard against the black cotton of his boxers. Keith seems to be in a daze; eyes narrowed in on the bulge and only jerks his gaze up when Shiro’s cups his cheek. “Tell me baby.”

 

“I want to taste you,” Keith mutters and shifts on his legs, full of impatience. Little quakes are going through his muscles and Shiro immediately lets two fingers run from his cheek to the nape of his neck, guiding Keith until the boy is lapping at the precome soaking through the fabric of his boxers. His eyes flutter and Shiro groans into the air.

 

Keith’s eyes slice up to him at the noise, a question in them, and Shiro nods with ease. Keith’s fingers reach up to rip the jeans from his flesh and Shiro barely steps out of them before the dark haired male is on him again, giving the same treatment to his boxers. His cock bobs; heavy with arousal and Keith immediately descends on the thick length with small kitten licks.

 

There is movement behind him, but Shiro can’t take his eyes away from the sight of Keith sucking at the underside of his cock and making his way to his taint. Lotor pushes against his back, naked and firm, and ruts his sizeable cock against Shiro’s firm ass. His hands reach around Shiro just as Keith opens his mouth to take the head in, and with no preamble, shoves Keith’s head down until he’s choking on Shiro and has tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Keith’s hands shoot out, bracing himself on the thickness of Shiro’s thigh, but merely looks up at the both of them with glistening purple eyes. Shiro breathes out a curse into the air, throwing his head back onto Lotor’s shoulder as Keith’s throat convulses around him until Lotor lets him off to gasp in some air.

 

“Is his cock delicious?” Lotor asks, a firm fist still grasping the strands of Keith’s hair, veins bulging out in his forearms. Shiro watches, eyes half lidded, as Keith licks his lips and tries to lean forward for more without an answer only to whine as Lotor jerks him backward. “Answer me,” Lotor hisses.

 

Keith cock bobs in his bodysuit, the front of it almost clear with how much precome he’s leaking, and Shiro doesn’t know how this is the first time he’s noticed it. “Yes sir, please let me have more of Daddy’s cock,” he whines and Lotor lays a few kisses on the side of Shiro’s neck as he thinks it over. The silence stretches and Keith’s eyes dance from their faces to Shiro’s cock, dripping with Keith’s own spit. Finally, Lotor eases him forward and Keith’s mouth drops open instantly to swallow the present presented to him.

 

Shiro grunts, hips dancing forward, and leaning into the gentle nips and kisses that Lotor is lathering his neck and shoulder with. Abruptly, Lotor moves away and Shiro almost falls forward, barely catching himself in time, before Lotor chuckles darkly and reappears at the side of the bed.

 

Keith helps steady him, clutching at his thighs, and Shiro thanks him by darting his hand down to cup his throat. He can feel the outline of his own cock in his throat when Keith deep throats him and that’s the moment he presses down just enough to have Keith’s eyes roll into the back of his head and convulse. “That’s it baby boy,” Shiro whispers, voice deeper and darker, before retracting his hand and cock.

 

Keith whines at the emptiness, shaky and glistening with sweat. Shiro bends down, biting at his lower lip to reward him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He whispers into the space between their lips and smirks as Keith can only whine out an affirmative. “Get to the top of the bed and get on all fours for me.”

 

Keith pauses, staring up at him and Shiro realizes that he’s waiting for another kiss, and Shiro can’t help sweeping down to take what’s being offered. Both of Keith’s arms wrap around his neck, and Shiro tilts his head to the side to dip his tongue past his lips to taste himself in his mouth. Instead of punishing Keith for not moving, Shiro merely makes the smaller male wrap both of his legs around him and crawls to the head of the bed to lay him against the fluffiness of the pillows.

 

But just because he doesn’t punish him, doesn’t mean that Keith’s safe, and Lotor descends to mark him with sharp teeth against his bare forearms three times. Keith arches into Shiro, grinding up against him, and Shiro can’t help swallowing those delicious moans even though he wasn’t the one to cause them.

 

Pulling away from those lips are difficult, and Shiro does it slowly, soothing his lips softly over the plumpness of Keith’s bottom lip until the other is sighing. Hovering over him, he takes in the disheveled appearance of the male underneath him and smirks to Lotor at his side. The other male replies with one of his own and hands over a half-empty bottle of lube.

 

Keith lets out a sound that can only be described as a mewl and wiggles into the position Shiro indicated, ass high in the air, and hands wrapped around the bars of the headboard. Shiro descends immediately, laving his tongue over the mark Lotor had left over his ass cheek. Shiro hums at the noise Keith makes, using two fingers to tug at the fabric between his ass cheeks, and licks his lips at the sight of Keith’s hole.

 

“You might need as much of that as you think,” Lotor says, settling in to sit by Keith’s side and pushing his long hair from his face. “Little slut wouldn’t stop prancing around half naked before we left.”

 

A flush overtakes Keith’s skin, spreading from the tops of his cheeks to the tip of his ears, and Shiro can’t help smiling at how adorable that is. “That’s okay baby boy,” Shiro reassures and drags his fingers down to the buttons that undo the bodysuit and give him free access to that plump ass. “Now I don’t have to stretch you out as much for my cock.”

 

Keith immediately pushes his ass out at the comment, forehead falling into the softness of the pillows until Lotor is wrenching his head back. The moan it drawls out of him has Shiro doing quick work of opening the bottle of lube and dipping in his first finger. Keith immediately clenches around him, and Shiro soothes him by using his other hand to rub down his upper leg. “That’s it baby boy, so good for daddy,” he hums.

 

Keith relaxes at the praise, which Shiro takes quick advantage of by working Keith up to stretch around three of his thick fingers. Spreading them out, Shiro takes the time to nip at the exposed skin at Keith’s side where the bodysuit cuts out, and crooks his fingers to pump them against Keith’s prostate. The choked off moan he gets in response has his darting his gaze up to see that Lotor has Keith sucking at the heaviness of his balls.

 

“Fuck him,” Lotor demands as he pets Keith’s hair back from his face and smirks at how shudders go through the smaller male’s body. “Can’t you see he’s ready for it Shirogane?” But Lotor knows that Shiro was just waiting for the go ahead and stretches like a bored cat, spreading his legs wide as Keith begins to tongue at his rim.

 

“As you wish,” Shiro says, a touch of sarcasm sprinkled into his tone and he ignores the way Lotor’s eyes narrow, but soon they’re drifting close as Keith works his tongue into his body. With the permission given, Shiro retracts his fingers and soothes Keith at the muffled noise he releases and coats his throbbing cock. “Get ready baby boy,” he hums, pushing past the rim and sinking into that molten heat. “Fuck, your ass feels amazing.”

 

Keith immediately bucks back at the praise, taking in a few more inches and causes Shiro to harshly grip his hips. There is no doubt that his hands will be bruised into the skin and Shiro knows that will only make Keith happy. With that he mind, he skates the fingers of his robotic arm up Keith’s spine, laces his fingers in his hair, and rips his face away from the speculator rim job he’s giving Lotor. Lotor’s face remains blissed out despite the interruption, lazily pumping his cock, and watching with interest how Shiro pulls Keith up until the other’s head is rested against his shoulder.

 

“Are you ready for daddy?” Shiro asks and Keith starts letting out a litany of pleases until Shiro snaps his hips up and sinks the last half of his cock into Keith’s body. With a shaky breath, Keith reaches back with both of his hands, coiling them around Shiro and letting Shiro support him completely. Wanting to impress him, Shiro settles back onto his heels and brings both of his hands underneath his legs and promptly lifts him off his cock and slams him back down. “You like that? Daddy’s cock fucking you open?”

 

“More daddy please!” Keith screams and Shiro nuzzles against his neck, putting those hard earned muscles to work by doing three more thrusts in quick succession. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Keith whines, whole body shaking against him.

 

“You can take more,” Shiro says with ease and Keith tenses, but nods as Shiro slowly grinds into him, giving him a few minutes to compose himself. “I know you won’t come until daddy is done, right? That’s what good boys would do. And you wanna be a good boy for daddy, don’t you?”

 

“Yes I do,” Keith says and Shiro rewards him by pushing away the soaked fabric cover his cock and giving him three strong strokes. “Oh please daddy, fuck me!”

 

“Can’t say no to that, can you?” Lotor hums, fucking his hips up into his fist and Shiro pauses to take in the sight as Keith clenches around his cock. Having eyes on him makes Lotor even bolder and he easily sneaks two fingers down into his hole and rolls his hips against them as they crook and hit his prostate. “Go on then Shirogane,” he moans.

 

Staring him down, Shiro adjusts the position so Keith is pushed down against the sheets and clenching his fists into the duvet as he pounds into him. He groans at the noises it pulls out of the smaller male and how that in turns causes Lotor to fuck himself until he spurts across his toned stomach. Growling at the sight, Shiro fucks up into Keith’s ass once more, holding himself there as he mouths at his shoulder and cums into his ass.

 

He lets his weight crush Keith for a few seconds, all the knots and stress of the past few weeks bleeding out of him as Keith continues to pulse around his softening cock. “Don’t worry baby boy,” he murmurs, pulling out and twisting Keith around and admiring the sight that the male makes underneath him. “Daddy is gonna take care of you.”

 

And with that, he descends, swallowing Keith’s gorgeous cock in one swallow and bobbing his head. His fingers reach up, pushing into the mess inside of Keith and he only gets two fingers in before Keith is arching up and releasing down his throat. Swallowing with ease, he pulls back and begins to pepper Keith’s thighs with kisses and nips, watching the blood rise to that pale skin as Keith takes the time to regain his breathing.

 

When Keith motions for him to come up, Shiro goes with ease and lets himself get pulled into a lazy kiss, sloppy and full of spit. “We should do this again soon,” Keith says, looking him in the eye and Shiro flushes before muttering in agreement.

 

“I’ll have to check if Allura has pinned down Lance to agree to become a throple or not before then,” Lotor says from behind them, breaking the moment and causing Shiro’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion. His face must look ridiculous because Keith throws back his head, breaking into throaty chuckles that makes Shiro’s chest warm.

 

“Don’t try to figure out their relationship, it’s too confusing,” Keith states and pushes back Shiro’s hair from his face. Shiro just sighs and tucks his head into the side of Keith’s neck, too tired and too happy to argue as Lotor takes the time to wipe all of them down.

 

With a tired sigh, the long hair male throws one of those fluffy blankets that Allura gifted him years ago over the three of them and cuddles on the other side of Keith. “Both of you are too basic to understand our relationship anyways,” Lotor states in a faux bitchy tone and claps his hands to turn off the light. Keith bursts into a plea of giggles that has both Lotor and Shiro grinning into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> what ends up happening? 
> 
> -sheith end up together  
> -lotor does end up working into the allurance relationship  
> -sheith and lotor still occasionally have sex with the blessing of his partners  
> -they're ALL HAPPY as they should be!


End file.
